Throughout businesses and other organizations, problems arise that require corrective action. Such problems may come to the attention of management of the organization in any of a number of ways. For example, in a hospital, doctors, nurses or other healthcare workers may make reports of problems to the hospital's management organization.
The nature of the problem may impact the way that reports are delivered. Reports, for example, might be made verbally, such as over the phone, to a manager of a service center that can dispatch personnel to address the problem, if warranted. Alternatively, the reports might be made in a written form, which may be physically or electronically transmitted to the organization's management who may schedule service to address the problem.